team_stupendous_zfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 18
A list of all the Season 18 episodes. Episodes '''Episode 1.) (Season Premiere) Cupid Primarina!: '''Primarina becomes Cupid’s little helper but is having trouble learning how to use his bow and arrows...and accidentally makes a lovesick mess and wrong couples along the way. '''Episode 2.) Fight For the Trident: Dento’s Apprentice 3!: '''Punkguy must put aside his jealousy of Peacemaker being Sensei Dento’s apprentice which is a problem for the rest of Team Stupendous, who is trying to stop Nintoku from stealing a trident found at another beach. '''Episode 3.) Our Date With Lovergirl!: '''Gideon and Nintoku plan to upload embarrassing videos out of Peacemaker and Primarina being in love with each other if Team Stupendous foils their plans, so Peacemaker transforms into Lovergirl again in order to convince them to delete the videos before it’s too late which makes Primarina worried. '''Episode 4.) The Legend of Ravena!: '''Coulson falls in love with Ravena, a new vampire, and Lauren/Primarina tries to help him on his date, but when Jackson Frost wants to freeze the vampire bats they see, Primarina and Team Stupendous must stop him before the bats are frozen. '''Episode 5.) Peacemaker Meets the Spinner Dolphins!: '''When CinderBarney tries to poach spinner dolphins for money, Peacemaker and Team Stupendous must dive in to save them before he gets rich once again. '''Episode 6.) Kyle in Steampunk-Land!: '''BJ/Gideon’s newest invention, the Story Explorer, accidentally takes him, Kyle, and the rest of Team Stupendous to a steampunk-themed story and there, they become steampunk-themed characters, but when BJ accidentally loses his invention, he and the team gets help from the story’s main character and some steampunk fairies who show them around their village and help them get it back before they are trapped in the tale forever. '''Episode 7.) A Mane Who Was a Noble!: '''Ballkid and Team Stupendous team up with a brave cat, who used to be a human noble, to save the forest from being frosted by Peacemaker’s nighttime rival Jackson Frost. '''Episode 8.) (One Hour Special) Carey in Heavenly High!: '''Carey is accepted to become a host student at Heavenly High when Abraham Lincoln High hosts an exchange program. There, he learns how to be a guardian angel for training to beat more crime. '''Episode 9.) Fantastic Shapeshifters and How to Greet Them!: '''Primarina meets people who can shapeshift into anything while she and Team Stupendous are stopping her nighttime rival Mysteria from stealing a magical orb. '''Episode 10.) Power of the Stars!: '''While racing with his friends, Carey/Peacemaker finds a magical flute which has the power to control the stars, but his flute playing skills are put to the test again when Spider Queen is out collecting stars for herself. '''Episode 11.) Legend of the Wolf of the Woods!: '''Team Stupendous must get help from the beautiful Wolf of the Woods to prevent the deforestation of a hidden woodland by Gideon and his new tree chopping device. '''Episode 12.) Rocking Out Some More!: '''When one of Clan Z’s band members’ arms are tired from using the guitar too much, Carey volunteers to take his place and rocks the night away with them, but he knows one or two things he can’t forget about: his friends, while spending more days at the concerts. '''Episode 13.) The Hidden Chocolate Forest!: '''Team Stupendous ventures to a hidden chocolate forest in order to collect some of the chocolates there for Abraham Lincoln High’s annual Valentine’s Day Faire, but before they can do anything, they must stop Spider Queen, who is there too only to steal some of them for herself. '''Episode 14.) (Season Finale) Moonflower, Full of Treasure!: '''After meeting a humanized moonflower and helping her and her friends stop Crater the Moon Chunk Stealer from stealing moon chunks, Peacemaker’s costume’s details suddenly change colors depending on his emotions. Category:Episodes Category:Season 18